A Devil's Heart
by keami huyga
Summary: One of the most powerful half-demon in the world, and yet he can't find the one thing he wants. Love. But will that change when Vergil meets someone new?


**The Devil's Heart**

Demons upon demons he had slain. And yet, the one thing he wanted, he couldn't force anyone to do. He wanted something so simple, yet it was so hard to get. He wanted…love. Someone he could hold, cherish, protect. He wanted the love that would be there for now and forever. But it seemed to evade him. Who could ever love a wondering devil, much less a half devil?

The devil surveyed the surrounding bodies of the newly defeated enemy. Demons of all sizes had attacked him, wanting to kill him for what his father did. Blue coat and black shirt alike were splattered with blood. The stench almost made him sick, even though he had smelled it many times before. Vergil, Son of Sparda, turned and walked away. He had no time to worry about the dead demons in front of him. He needed to seek out his brother. As much as he hated it, he wanted his brother's advice on the subject that weighed his mind down day and night.

The Devil May Cry agency lay within a few miles of his location. A few sprints and he would be there. And then he would get answers. Even if he had to force his brother to talk.

Vergil looked towards his destination and took off. The blue blur of the devil went from roof top to roof top, advancing on the office. He landed on front of the door to the office within minutes. Vergil walked to it, taking the handle. Something made him stop. Voices. Two voices. One belong to his brother, but the other belong to a woman. Vergil moved to the closest window and peered in. He could see his troublesome brother that he loathed yet respected at the same time. But the woman beside him was unfamiliar. Her hair was cut short, almost to the beginning of her skull, and it was flipped out all around. He could see a canon type gun on her back with a nasty looking saw attached to the end. The white, long-sleeved blouse was drenched in sweat and blood. Her skirt was a mud brown, and very short. But Vergil could just make out a pair of black shorts under it. Pouches lined the skirt, no doubt filled with guns and ammo. The only thing that really stood out was the black almost knee high boots she was wearing. The hilt of a very long knife peeked its head out the left one. She was arguing very loudly with the devil's twin.

_Probably a girlfriend of Dante's. _

The thought made Vergil feel lonelier. At least his brother could find someone. He continued to watch as his brother shouted back. The woman blinked, then slapped him.

_Well, maybe not a girlfriend._

The two figures argued for some time before the lady sighed in disgust and left. Vergil got a brief glance of her face. A blue eye lay looking straight ahead. He could just make out the hint of a scar just above her nose but wasn't sure. Her hair bounced as she walked, making her look defiant. She intrigued the young devil. Vergil turned back to look at his brother to see him pacing. He seemed angry, tense, and scared. Vergil sighed as he went to step inside the store. A bell sounded above him as he walked in. Dante looked up in shock as he saw the almost identical devil before him.

"Hello brother." Vergil told him coldly. Dante blinked a few times as he took in the blue coated man before him. He hadn't seen his brother in weeks, and when he did see him Vergil usually called before he came. The visit had come as a total surprise.

"Ummm…hi Vergil." Dante replied back, curiosity filling his voice. Vergil glared at him as he sat in the closest, and cleanest, looking chair. The blue clad devil kicked a nearby beer can as his brother took a seat in the chair sitting beside his desk.

"I have come to demand answers from you." Vergil looked his brother in the eyes as he said that. If he was going to ask, he needed to ask now before he lost his nerve.

"And if I don't wanna give them?" Dante stared back at his brother as he picked up Ivory, one of his prized guns.

Vergil just glanced briefly at the gun, not the least bit worried about it. He knew that he could stop any bullets with his sword, Yamato. He stood up to pose more of a threat to his little brother. Dante was not impressed. He pointed the gun at his older brother, finger on the trigger.

"Then I'll force you." was the simple response.

Snarls came from both devils as Vergil pulled out his sword. Anger boiled in their chests as blood boiled in their systems. Blood lust filled Dante's eyes. He hadn't had a good fight in a while. The urge to spill his brother's blood began to take control his mind. Vergil saw the lust and braced himself for his brother's attack. It came suddenly, even to Vergil.

Dante began to pull the trigger on his gun as he charged. Vergil knocked the bullets to the side with ease, and even cut one in half, when his brother's sword made contact with his shoulder. Blood burst forward from the wound spraying them and any nearby object with a thin layer of blood. Dante's eyes grew more frenzied as the smell of the fresh blood filled his nose. He started slashing at his brother more and more frantically.

The two devils continued to battle one another. Hours passed as swords clang together and bullets were fired. The fight finally ended when Vergil pinned Dante to the wall with his own sword, Yamato pointed to his throat. Dante heaved as the blood lust left his system. He wiped some blood off his face and looked at his arm. It was a mixture of his and Vergil's blood. The two stared at each other as the blood continue to flood their noses. Sweat dripped onto the floor pooling by their feet.

"That was fun." Dante laughed, pulling his jacket off. It had been riddled with holes as the fight had progressed. Vergil just stood their as the wound on his shoulder continued to bleed slightly. His jacket was also riddled with holes. Both of the demons' hair had been plastered to their heads with blood and sweat. Vergil took his hand and swept his hair back to the style he kept it in. Dante had sat in the chair behind his desk, one of the very few things that had not been damaged.

"sooooo…" Dante began as the silence between him and his brother became awkward. "What can I do you for?"

"That woman in your shop. Who is she?" Vergil glanced at the wall behind Dante's head as the question left his lips. Dante smiled and chuckled.

"That, my dear brother, was Lady. Met her when you tried to get the old man's sword."

_So that was who that woman was, _Vergil thought.

"Yes, I remember her know." Vergil scratched his chin. "That woman was Arkham's daughter."

"Yup, that's her. Not to fond of demons. Something about her mother I believe." Dante glanced at the picture of his own mother on his desk. Pain shot through his heart at the thought of her. "But I wouldn't tangle with her." he turned his attention back to his brother. "She has really bazaar anger issues."

Vergil continued to stare at the wall, thinking hard. He could try and find Lady, and convince her to date him. Or he could continue to be as he had, a lone wolf. But his heart jerked at the thought of being alone any longer.

"Where can I find Lady?" Vergil looked his brother in the eyes. Dante blinked a few times.

"She's probably shopping for new clothes. Why?"

Vergil didn't answer. He turned and left the room. Dante grinned and called Lady on her phone.

"Hey Lady….yeah…yeah he was just here…yup! He just left looking for you! Your plan worked….Your so weird, but if you wanna meet him that bad….ok, ok. See ya." Dante clicked his phone shut as he opened a box of pizza that had popped out of no where (XD).

"Hope Vergil's ready for what he's about to meet."

………………………………...................................................................................................................

On the other side of town, Vergil was looking for the woman he had seen in Dante's shop. She shouldn't be to hard to find. Her scent was fresh her, but it was also over there, and on that table, and by that pole.

Vergil sat down before his head exploded from trying to find which scent was fresh. He put his head in his hands and sighed. He growled under his breath. He should have realized that he had taken on the impossible by trying to find this woman. The chair in front of him was suddenly occupied.

"Your late." a woman's voice said.

Vergil looked up to see the woman he had been trying to find. Lady, the daughter of his ex-partner, glanced at him as she glanced at a menu. Vergil glanced up to find that he had sat down at a restaurant. He grunted and sat straight. Lady continued to look at the menu.

"Vergil, son of Sparda, huh? Don't look to devilish to me." Lady looked at him to see his reaction. Vergil just glared as he picked up his menu, but inside he was smiling. Lady chuckled.

"At least you don't have outbursts like Dante."

A waiter walked over to the demon and the demon slayer.

"May I help you?" he asked politely.

"I would like a glass of red wine." Lady smiled at the waiter. He wrote down the drink order and turned to Vergil.

"Water." he simply said.

"Yes sir." the waiter said, writing down his order and walking off. When the drinks were received by the intended person, the waiter took Lady's food order of roast chicken in a lemon sauce, Vergil was not hungry. During lunch, Lady questioned Vergil to see the inner him. Vergil answered honestly, wanting to impress her but not wanting her to see that. By the end of the hour lunch, Vergil was positive that he was in love. Lady, on the other hand, was not in love. She was lost in the soul of the demon she had met. She knew that she belonged with him. But she wouldn't let him have her that easy.

………………………………...................................................................................................................

**Three Years Later**

Vergil waited outside the hospital room as doctors and nurses scrambled about him. A woman behind a closed door screamed in pain. Vergil tensed up as it pierced his ears. Dante came up behind him and put his hand on his brother's shoulder to comfort him.

"It's going to be ok Vergil. Just chill."

Vergil nodded and sat down in a chair that was close by. He buried his head in his hands as another scream pierced the air. Then, everything was silent as a baby's cried were heard. Vergil looked up and smiled at his brother.

"Vergil."

The half-demon looked at the door that had been closed to him. Trish stood in front of it, dressed in scrubs.

"You can come in now. You're in no danger of dieing now."

Dante laughed silently as he remembered the scene only an hour ago as Lady tried to choked Vergil to death. They were barely able to free his brother.

Vergil stood and walked slowly to the door. Trish pushed it aside and pushed him in. in front of him, there was blood everywhere and the lights had been dimmed. The blood was a mix of the doctors, nurses, Lady, and someone else's. he made his way slowly to the bed, trying to stay in the shadows. Lady looked at him, sleep obvious in her eyes.

"Come here Vergil." Lady looked at him. "I want you to see your son."

Vergil came up beside the bed and looked at the wrapped up bundle in his wife's arms. It stirred and gave a cry. Lady moved the blanket to the side to reveal the silver haired baby underneath it. The infant looked at Vergil with the same blue eyes as him and Dante. The baby cooed and giggled.

"Hold him." Lady said. Fearful, but wanting to give his wife a rest, picked the baby up. He bounced him a little, smiling when the baby hiccupped and smiled.

"What's his name?" Vergil asked.

"I thought you should name him." Lady rolled over in her bed. "I'm going to sleep once you do."

Vergil glanced at the baby he held.

"Nero…his name is Nero."


End file.
